


Picturesque

by angstjunkie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Late night thoughts, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Stargazing, possible requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstjunkie/pseuds/angstjunkie
Summary: Just the thought of you sustains meAnd that smile of yours can make the whole world newI love the way I feel when I'm with you- Picturesque, Chase Coy





	Picturesque

**Author's Note:**

> a long overdue post aaaa i can;t believe i just found this on my files anyway i hope you enjoy reading!!! <3

He was on the road for god knows what time it was, but it was still dark. The stars were sparkling in the sky, the moon was shining brightly, and the wind was tousling his freshly dyed radioactive green hair. He was driving in the middle of a chilly night (or was it an early morning, he’s not really sure) with no specific destination in mind. Finally, after minutes (or was it hours?) of mindlessly steering the wheel and cramping legs (that’s what you get for skipping leg day, you lazy motherfucker), he decided to park at the bottom of a hill with this big willow tree perched on top of it.

 

There were nights where Sean McLoughlin would feel overwhelmed that he just needs to take a breather and just go where his car and legs would take him (it’s a good thing that he finally grew a pair and learned how to drive, now he doesn’t get too much of a leg cramp in the mornings unlike where he had to walk or take the tube or whatever). This was one of those kinds of nights.

 

He walks up the hill and laid underneath the ginormous tree, looking up at the night(?) sky and the branches sticking out on different directions. He just returned from PAX West a week ago and the gifts started arriving earlier in the day. Being grateful was an understatement, really. But with all these gifts together with the memory of PAX West sent a shiver down his spine.

 

He never wanted to relive the embarassment that is PAX West.

 

Well, that was a bit of an overreaction. He LOVED PAX as much as the next guy, in fact PAX conventions were his personal favorites because he gets to spend more time with the community than the other conventions but this recent PAX West was nothing but a constant reminder of the fucked up possibility that he fell in love with none other than his best friend, the one and only Markiplier.

 

He never wanted to feel this way, he really didn’t. But during his stay, he noticed the littlest of things that he hasn’t in the three-year course of their friendship. Like how Mark’s eyes has this hint of hazel in the deep pool of chocolate browns. Or how the sides of Mark’s eyes crinkle whenever he smiles or laughs. Oh, and how Mark uses his right index finger to raise his glasses whenever they fall out of place. Also, Mark has these few freckles that run through his nose and cheeks. He wonders how Mark maintains his _godly_ body shape despite skipping rock climbing and gym sessions for months. And how Mark twirls his pen with his fingers like a pro drummer (trust him, he knows) while waiting for the next _fan_ (oh how he hates using that word) to come up to him and let him sign something. Or how Mark’s tongue comes out a little when doing his signature or just writing in general. Oh, how he wishes that that tongue could run against his ---

 

See? Ultimately fucked.

 

Sometimes, he wished Mark would know how he felt so that he will not go to the depths of hell trying to tell him what’s been bothering him lately. Apparently Felix knows because practically ran up to Jack the moment their panel ended and whispered, _“dude, you’re so head over heels for Mark. And don’t even bother to deny it either because I just know it bro”_ and then just talked about ducks afterwards. He would have been weirded out but it’s Felix we’re talking about. He’s always weird (in a good way most of the time). Jack didn’t know if Felix was just perceptive as fuck or he was totally obvious.

 

_But Mark and the others didn’t even notice._

_Or did they? Are they just keeping their mouths shut?_

_Then why aren’t they acting any different or weird towards me or Mark?_

_Oh then maybe Felix is just a dick and is just trying to mess with you._

_And dude, you blew it off with your stupid blush OF COURSE Felix knows now you little fucker._

With this realization, Jack sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and did a rough tug on it while doing so. Should he tell Mark about this stupid feelings before it blows up in his face?

 

Or maybe this will just fade away over time like a little highschool crush?

 

_I wish I knew._

Jack lies on the grass once again and remembers his last day in Seattle. He was with Mark the whole day (or maybe more?) because he missed his fucking flight to Ireland (fucking hell his alarm didn’t ring shut up) and he couldn’t book a flight until the next afternoon (he wasn’t gonna make the same mistake of booking an early flight). The first thing he did after booking another flight home was call Mark (wow what a shocker) and told Mark how much of an idiot he was missing his flight and how expensive rebooking was and how he has to stay in Seattle for a whole fucking day and how it sucked balls.

 

_“Hey! I’ll stay with you! Besides I haven’t been around Seattle that much. We’ll have a tour, sounds good?”_

He remembered arguing with Mark that he didn’t want to be a burden and that he didn’t have to stay because of his own stupidity.

 

_“What burden? Felix left earlier and Ken missed his wife too much he can’t resist going home ASAP. Bob and Wade are now in a loooooong roadtrip to Cincinnati, and I happen to be a lazy bumbum who doesn’t want to drive to LA yet. Besides, who’s gonna keep you company on a lovely day like this? And no, don’t tell me you’ll just sleep the day away. I will not hesitate to drag you out of bed if that’s what it takes to get you out of the hotel. We’re in fucking Seattle for god’s sakes. Pretty sure there’s a lot of things to do here. What do you say? Care to join me on a little adventure?”_

And just like that, he caved like a wilting flower on a hot summer’s day.

Mark picked him up in his red Camaro and went to see Seattle’s top attractions like the Space Needle (where he nearly shat his pants), and the Arboretrum (where Mark didn’t waste his time taking selfies and asking Jack to take photos of him AND with him, shots turned out pretty good), and the water taxis (just basking in the full beauty of the Seattle skyline while their shoulders were touching each other’s), and ending the day on Discovery Park while looking at the sky turning into this beautiful canvas of pinks and reds and oranges and eating hotdogs (wow how romantic).

 

He didn’t know if he was imagining things but althroughout the day, Jack felt Mark casually walking unusually close to him and accidentally brushing Mark’s fingers with his.

 

He liked it so much it made him more confused and frustrated at the same time.

 

Much to his surprise (not really), Mark made sure that he will not miss his flight this time and took him to the airport. The whole car ride was unusually quiet, but not uncomfortable (besides the aching pain in his chest that he would have to say goodbye to the man he literally idolized right from the very beginning).

 

The worst part was when he hugged Mark and he heard eight words that will make him lost for words:

 

_“I’ll miss you, man! And I love you.”_

He grew tense beneath Mark’s arms and he had to break away and settled for a chuckle and a friendly _“see you soon, Merk”_ just to shake the unfamiliar butterflies away from his stomach. With one last look, he gave Mark a smile and a wave and he _swore_ he saw what appears to be the saddest smile he has ever seen on Mark’s face.

 

On the plane, he hoped that he and Mark were on the same page.

 

He was lost on these thoughts when he felt a buzz in his pants. In a hurry, he just frantically swiped the screen without checking the caller ID. Or the fact that it was a request for a Skype video chat. He panicked when his screen showed the man that filled his mind for the past few days.

 

_Speaking of the devil..._

_“Hey Ja-- holy fuck where are you?”_  
  
  
_“Oh hey Merk, I’m just chillin’ you know? Pretty stars here in Ireland.”_

 

 _“What time is it there?”_  
  


He checks the time on his phone screen, _“Holy shit it’s already one in the morning uh I didn’t notice.”_

_“Pfffft, obviously. I’ve been trying to call you for the past hour or so but you weren’t answering so I figured you were busy editing and I thought to give you another call to see if you were still up and maybe play a game and post it as a collab if it goes well but as I can see you can’t because apparently you’re not home.”_

_“Yeah, uh, sorry about that.”_

_“Why aren’t you home in the first place?”_  
  
  


_“Just, you know, taking a little time appreciating the outdoors, thinking about stuff.”_

_“Stuff? What kinds of stuff?”_

_“Life in general, I guess?”_

_“Care to elaborate?”_

_“Nah man, I’m good. Anyway, it’s pretty late, I better be on my way home. Catch you later and maybe we could play a game, yeah?”_

_“No, wait wait Jack! Stay on the line so I know you’ll arrive safe and sound with your pots of gold.”_

He slams his car door shut and turned on the ignition, _“Oh Merk, you considerate arsehole. By the way, I’m putting you on speakerphone I forgot my earpiece.”_

_“Yeah that’s okay. Drive safely, Jack. And yes, I’m the most caring douchebag in the world, you already know that!”_

As he steps on his gas pedal, Jack laughs as Mark rambles on about how his day went so far and catching something about Chica meeting a new friend squirrel. While focusing intently on the road and Mark’s deep voice on the background, Jack thinks about their unconventional friendship and how goddamn lucky he is to have met Mark Fischbach. Maybe Jack should just let this one slide. Maybe it’s better to just stay the way things are and hope for the best. Maybe Jack should just let the universe decide what action to take.

 

And despite how he feels, he can’t wait for PAX East to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! it was hard for me to research what to do in Seattle bc i'm on the other side of the world but i hope it was good enough. let me know what you think? i appreciate reviews on how i can improve my writing so yeah! thanks guys!<3


End file.
